


Chiv's Domestic Fluff

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life, inc. others depending on the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Following a tumblr prompt list, I created little fluffy(ish) fics that revolve around Natjana/Malavai Quinn, Vilrthis/Cytharat and Inibri/Harkun.First Chapter/Contents list all the prompts with additional information, ratings are mostly General/Teen with a few (Mature) exceptions.





	1. Contents

**Tags (in all fics):**  domestic, fluff

  1. **Contents**
  2. **Inibri x Harkun,** 20: A Heated Argument  _(Teen; argument, turning point in relationship)_
  3. **Natjana x Malavai,** 11: Coffee and/or Tea  _(General)_
  4. **Vilrthis x Cytharat,** 3: Doing Laundry  _(Teen; domestic-ish)_
  5. **Inibri x Harkun,** 1: Waking Up Together  _(Teen)_
  6. **Natjana x Malavai,** 25: Keeping Plants  _(Teen; frustration)_
  7. **Vilrthis x Cytharat,** 5: Nighttime Routine  _(General)_
  8. **Inibri x Harkun,** 10: Hair  _(Teen)_
  9. **Natjana x Malavai,** 8: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes  _(Teen)_
  10. **Vilrthis x Cytharat,** 13: Washing Dishes  _(General)_
  11. **Inibri x Harkun,** 17: Kisses  _(NSFW-ish, Mature; nibbling obsession & kink, heated kissing)_
  12. **Natjana x Malavai,** 21: Road Trips  _(General; fluff-ish, frustration)_
  13. **Vilrthis x Cytharat,** 14: Homework and/or Job Work  _(General; some unhappiness and upset that’s cleared up with communication)_
  14. **Inibri x Harkun,** 12: Cooking Together  _(General; on a date)_
  15. **Natjana x Malavai,** 24: Shopping (For Fun)  _(NSFW-ish, Mature; slice of life, sex shop)_
  16. **Vilrthis x Cytharat,** 18: Hugs  _(General)_
  17. **Vilrthis x Cytharat & Inibri x Harkun & Natjana x Malavai,** 23: Double Date  _(Teen; spying, double dates, arguing)_
  18. **Inibri x Harkun,** 15: Family Visits  _(Teen; unwelcoming family)_
  19. **Natjana x Malavai,** 16: Trying Something New  _(Teen)_
  20. **Vilrthis x Cytharat,** 9: Nursing the Sick One  _(General)_
  21. **Inibri x Harkun,** 19: Forgetting Something  _(Teen)_
  22. **Natjana x Malavai,** 4: Night In  _(Teen; comforting)_
  23. **Vilrthis x Cytharat,** 27: Pets  _(General)_
  24. **Inibri x Harkun,** 28: Vacation  _(General)_
  25. **Natjana x Malavai,** 6: Shopping (For Needs)  _(General)_
  26. **Vilrthis x Cytharat,** 22: Picnics  _(General)_
  27. **Inibri x Harkun,** 7: Exercising  _(Teen; exercising)_
  28. **Natjana x Malavai,** 2: Morning Routine  _(Teen; heated mood)_
  29. **Vilrthis x Cytharat,** 29: House Cleaning  _(General)_
  30. **Inibri x Harkun,** 26: Doctor Visits  _(Teen; I love you (Inibri style)_
  31. **Natjana x Malavai,** 30: I Love You’s _(Teen; I love you)_
  32. **Vilrthis x Cytharat,** 30: I Love You’s  _(General; I love you)_




	2. Inibri/Harkun, T [20: A Heated Argument]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; argument, turning point in relationship
> 
> Notes: Harkun has been Inibri’s fuckbuddy for a while now but he has finally had enough of Inibri’s behavior and ends up telling him what he really wants.

“Fuck you, Inibri!” Harkun snarled. He was breathing heavily while watching Inibri who stood in his office one brow raised. Seeing him like that, calmly mocking, made Harkun even angrier. He slammed his fist against the desk, channeling the pain from it to his building anger.

“I’m not asking much! Just call me in fucking advance before you come, so I can tell you whether I’m good with it or not!” he said. It was so frustrating that Inibri still wasn’t doing it and just expected he would be available at any point of his choosing. “I have a life, and you’re not definitely allowed to get angry when I, for once, don’t have time to have sex with you!”

“You have a life? You live in here, Harkun. Sure, you might have some work you need to do but all I’m asking is a few hours and then I can go,” Inibri said. The irritation in his voice was clearly building up but Harkun didn’t care about, even when he knew how savage Inibri could get when pushed enough.

“That “only asking a few hours” is another thing that pisses me the fuck off! What if I want more? What if I want to actually just lay in bed with you and not have you disappear the moment you have gotten your fucking release? What if I want- like dates and stuff?”

The silence that fell to the room was deafening and Harkun slowly realized what he had said. His anger snuffed out quickly and it was replaced by heavy-handed embarrassment that colored his cheeks violently.

“You… You want to go out on a date with me?” Inibri asked slowly. Harkun would have laughed at the openly confused look on Inibri’s face in any other situation. But right now, he just scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I… I guess so?” he said brows deeply furrowed. Did he really want that? Being Inibri’s fuckbuddy was already weird enough, so he was pretty sure that actual dating was going to get even weirder. But… “I- I was fine with this, eh, arrangement at first,” he said, shifting his weight from one foot to another, “but then… I don’t know.”

The silence came back in full force and Harkun started to regret his words even more. There was no way in hell that Inibri would want to start anything deeper with him but… He had never figured out why they were having sex in the first place. Not that he was bad at it or anything, because he definitely wasn’t, but he imagined it would be a lot easier for Inibri to find someone in Kaas City to mess around with instead of always coming here.

“If I say no, is our current arrangement finished?”

Harkun blinked and looked at Inibri. He had managed to reel in some of his confusion but his usual carefully maintained cold and unreadable expression still had some cracks in it. “I… Yeah,” Harkun said. Strangely enough, part of him really didn’t want to do it, because, in a way, kind of, he liked having Inibri around. Maybe Tremel was right and he was going crazy.

“In that case… very well,” Inibri said. It took Harkun a moment to realize what Inibri had said but when he did, his heartbeat quickened, and he found himself becoming giddy. Forget about going crazy, he was definitely there already.

“Ah, that’s- yeah! What- Should… should we set up some sort of ground rules? Or, like talk about this more- I mean,” Harkun dragged in breath and blew it out slowly through is mouth, “I think we should definitely talk about this more to figure out what we both want. Deal?”

“Very well.”


	3. Natjana/Malavai, G [11: Coffee and/or Tea]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; domestic, fluff
> 
> Notes: Natjana and Quinn both have their early morning rituals.

Natjana was usually quite loud, even boisterous if asked by some, but she knew when to keep it down. She smiled and kissed groggy, yawning Quinn while murmuring good morning in a soft, pleasant tone. They cuddled a little in bed, mostly on her insistence, before Quinn absolutely had to leave to prepare for the upcoming day.

As he went to take a quick shower, Natjana slipped her own clothes on and made her way hastily towards the breakroom in the military base. She greeted the few people in there by name who greeted her back, before making her way towards the coffee machine.

There was already some coffee there and she poured it into Quinn’s cup that she had gifted to him. She made sure to prepare it the way he usually liked it and then hurried back to his quarters. As she barged in, he was only wearing a towel.

“Here you go!” Natjana said brightly and shoved the coffee cup into Quinn’s hands. He looked amused but took a sip from it. 

“Thank you,” he said. Natjana’s smile widened and she pulled Quinn into a hug, making him spill some of the coffee on both of them. 


	4. Vilrthis/Cytharat, T [3: Doing Laundry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; fluff, domestic-ish
> 
> Notes: Cytharat encounters Vilrthis in an unexpected place.

*“Need any help with that?”

Cytharat lifted his gaze to a familiar figure standing in the doorway of the tent. “Vilrthis?” he asked confused while rising up aside from the wash bucket, “What are you doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood and decided to come see how you were doing,” Vilrthis said nonchalantly while coming him. Cytharat opened his mouth to point out that this “neighborhood” was a warzone but clearly Vilrthis wasn’t interested in that. He seemed to be much more interested in… Oh.

Cytharat lifted up his armor that he had been trying to clean, to cover up his naked upper body. “There’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Vilrthis said and tilted his head a little to the left while grinning, “And I must say you look even more attractive than we previously met.”

“Is it because of all the blood?” Cytharat asked dryly. Vilrthis laughed and stepped closer to kiss him, which he allowed with a small but happy sigh. “Maybe. I enjoy seeing you a bit grittier from time to time,” Vilrthis teased. Cytharat snorted and lifted his armor higher between them. “You said you could help with this?” he asked and Vilrthis nodded.

“Do I get a reward if I do so?” he asked slyly. His arms snaked around Cytharat’s waist who shook his head in amusement. “It depends how good of a job you do,” he said. Vilrthis laughed and kissed him again, this time deeper. “I’ll then strive to do my best to please you.”


	5. Inibri/Harkun, T [1: Waking Up Together]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Harkun enjoys waking up next to Inibri.

Harkun yawned and stretched, hugging Inibri’s body against him tighter. “Morning, ‘Bri,” he murmured and kissed Inibri’s neck who hummed. Harkun leaned in forward, pressing his chest even firmer against Inibri’s back to see that he was looking something from his datapad.

“How long have you been up?” Harkun questioned while softly rubbing Inibri’s naked hip. “Since six,” Inibri said absentmindedly. “I would have risen up from the bed but…” 

Harkun smiled smugly and pressed his lips against Inibri’s neck. “You didn’t want to wake me up? That’s so sweet of you,” he teased and drew loose circles against the blue skin, slowly tracing his fingers down.

Before they could reach where they wanted, Inibri turned around with an amused smirk on his lips. “I wouldn’t call it sweet but yes. I didn’t want to wake you up,” he said, “You tend to get all cranky if you don’t get enough sleep and you always seem to wake up shortly after I leave the bed, so-”

Inibri’s words were interrupted by Harkun’s lips on his own. He hummed slightly annoyed for being interrupted but didn’t back away. Instead, he deepened the kiss and slipped his hand into Harkun’s hair, earning a moan from him.


	6. Natjana/Malavai, T [25: Keeping Plants]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; fluff, domestic, frustration
> 
> Notes: Natjana is frustrated by her own caretaking skills but thankfully Quinn is there to provide logic and comfort.

“My lord-”

“I don’t understand this! It’s a fucking cactus! They’re supposed to be easy to take care of!” Natjana growled. She stared at the drooping, brownish cactus on the table. She felt more than frustrated because something so small was causing her to lose it. But could she really be blamed? She had done everything right in her opinion when taking care of it, so seeing it look like this was disheartening.

“Natjana,” Quinn said. She hesitantly glanced towards him as he wrapped his arms around her. On an instinct, she half-hugged him back, even though she didn’t feel like it at all. “If I may say, it’s just a cactus,” Quinn continued. She huffed and turned to fully look at him.

“And it’s dead. What does that say about my caretaking skills if I can’t even keep a cactus alive?” she snapped, only to immediately regret it as Quinn’s brows furrowed. She groaned and hugged him properly, planting kisses on top of his head, messing up his hair. “I’m sorry, this is just frustrating.”

“I understand. But are you really sure it’s a lost cause?” Quinn asked, his voice coming out muffled against Natjana’s chest. She pushed him back a little and narrowed her eyes. “It could be infected and treated or otherwise fixed from whatever is causing it to turn brown?”

Natjana smiled a bit, feeling even somewhat embarrassed. Right. It was possible not everything was lost quite yet. She kissed Quinn deeply while embracing him. “What would I do without you and your flawless logic, love?”


	7. Vilrthis/Cytharat, G [5: Nighttime Routine]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Vilrthis has come to visit Cytharat and stays with him for the night.

“I can’t believe you’re still here,” Cytharat said. He watched Vilrthis strip casually before coming to the small ship bunk with him.

“I got some free time, so I thought why not spend it with someone I absolutely adore,” Vilrthis said back. Cytharat couldn’t help but smile and made room for him to get in.

However, the bunk was small, definitely not fit for two people which caused them to swift and turn all over so they could find the most comfortable spot to stay in. Cytharat blushed as Vilrthis nuzzled against him, pressing most of his weight against his body and locking him in place. “Mmm, how come I haven’t realized before that you’re so soft?” Vilrthis purred.

Cytharat let out a small, happy, and almost giddy laughter and wrapped his arms around Vilrthis to pull him closer while turning on his side. They were soon staring at each other only mere inches apart.

“This is perfect,” Vilrthis said. Cytharat would have pointed out that they were most likely going to get uncomfortably hot staying this close together throughout the whole night. But as eager and wanting lips pressed against his, all thoughts disappeared from his head.

“Goodnight, Vilrthis.”

“Same to you, Cytharat.”


	8. Inibri/Harkun, T [10: Hair]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Inibri likes Harkun’s hair.

Harkun opened his eyes slowly when he could feel a hand brush his hair. He saw just in time how Inibri froze next to him. They stared at each other and despite being tired and fully ready to fall asleep, the strange look in Inibri’s eyes made him sharpen up.

“What?” he questioned as Inibri’s hand hesitantly continued their movement, beginning to half-massage his scalp. Harkun was almost sure that Inibri wasn’t going to answer to him when the silence grew but just as he was about to give up and close his eyes again, Inibri spoke up.

“I enjoy your hair.”

Harkun raised his brow. Well, that was a new one. He turned on his side to see Inibri better and wrapped his arm loosely around him. He pulled him closer and they kissed, all the while Inibri’s hand continued roaming against his scalp. “What do you enjoy about it?” he asked.

“It’s… soft and the color is pleasant,” Inibri said, sounding quite distracted. Harkun laughed, properly pulling Inibri to him and kissing him again, deeper this time.

“I very much enjoy your lekkus too, even though they still freak me out a little,” Harkun said. He glanced, somewhat suspiciously, at the one lekku that was already slowly wrapping around him, making Inibri snort slightly.


	9. Natjana/Malavai, T [8: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; domestic, fluff
> 
> Notes: Natjana’s and Quinn’s thoughts are in their physical differences.

“Sometimes being built like a durasteel wall is highly inconvenient.”

Quinn’s brows furrowed and he half-turned to look at Natjana who was hugging him from behind. “Excuse me, my lord?” he asked. Natjana snorted and hugged him tighter, even nuzzled against his neck. It made pleasant shivers run down his spine. “I mean that because of our obvious height and build difference that I definitely don’t mind at all because I love towering over you all imposingly,” Natjana started and Quinn’s cheeks grew redder, “I can’t wear your clothes all sexily to surprise you sometimes.”

Quinn hummed, finding himself paying close attention to Natjana’s arm that was wrapped around him. The muscles in it were well-toned and popped up quite deliciously, making a familiar heat start gathering in his body. He had always enjoyed his lord’s physique very much and had to admit that it was always quite distracting to see it in action, either during combat, crushing the enemies of the Empire effortlessly, or crushing him-

“Malavai?”

Natjana’s voice brought Quinn back. He blinked and found himself staring into her eyes. When his cheeks gained a deep red color, her somewhat worried expression turned to one of amusement. She pulled him against her bare chest and kissed his neck heatedly. “Mind telling me what you were thinking about just now?” she whispered against his ear. The growly tone made Quinn let out a little gasp.

“I- I can show you,” he murmured and got an enthusiastic agreement back.


	10. Vilrthis/Cytharat, G [13: Washing Dishes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Vilrthis and Cytharat are on a weekend long hike together.

Cytharat observed Vilrthis smiling. He looked so happy here, in the middle of the forest and washing off their utensils like it was his dream come true. Cytharat doubted that was really the case as he knew fully well how passionate Vilrthis was about making the Empire a better place, something he, of course, shared with him, but he liked to think that being here was a close second.

“As much as I love being the focus of your lovely gaze, would you mind helping me clearing up the camp?” Vilrthis amused voice dragged Cytharat out from his thoughts. He apologized, only to be met with more amusement, and continued helping Vilrthis to get their things together. Even though spending here an eternity sounded wonderful, they still had to return to their obligations after this weekend.

“Are you ready to continue our hike?” Vilrthis asked while flinging his own backpack effortlessly on his back. Cytharat nodded, already pulling out the map and the compass from his pocket. He observed them critically and once he found the way again, he lifted his gaze to Vilrthis to tell where they would need to head next. However, he was nowhere to be seen.

“Vilrthis?” Cytharat called out, hand instinctually moving to his lightsaber. He heard a crack behind himself and turned around swiftly, only to be presented a fiery red flower by grinning Vilrthis. “Look what I found for you!” he exclaimed. Cytharat sighed but smiled. He observed the flower to make sure it wasn’t anything potentially deadly and took it.

“Thank you. I appreciate this very much.“


	11. Inibri/Harkun, M [17: Kisses]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Mature; domestic, fluff, nibbling obsession & kink, heated kissing
> 
> Notes: Harkun loves Inibri’s nibbling obsession.

Harkun loved a lot of things about Inibri but his nibbling obsession was definitely in the top three. He remembered seeing half-chewed pens and other things when Inibri had still been an acolyte, but it was an entirely different matter to actually be the target of those sharp teeth.

“Fuck,” he grunted as Inibri’s teeth grazed his neck deeper than usual. However, Inibri just hummed and moved his mouth to a different part of his neck and continued his “kissing”. Harkun would have snorted if a moan didn’t escape from his lips when Inibri sucked his neck hard and nibbled it with his teeth.

Harkun was so going to be teased again about the marks Inibri was creating but it was so worth it.

He wrapped his arms around Inibri’s waist and squeezed it while grinding up. It was such a delight to feel Inibri grind down and even move one of his hands to rub over the growing bulge in his pants. He groaned and leaned his head back but Inibri followed, his mouth still latched on his neck.

“I want to kiss you proper, ‘Bri,” he murmured and had to chuckle when Inibri huffed. The pressure left from his neck but before he could think about anything else, a pair of hungry, wanting lips pressed against his own. He kissed them back eagerly and felt almost giddy when he could feel Inibri start to nibble his bottom lip.


	12. Natjana/Malavai, G [21: Road Trips]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; domestic, fluff-ish, frustration
> 
> Notes: Natjana doesn’t like staying put for long, so lengthy road trips are her and Quinn’s nightmare.

“I am dying! Can’t we go any faster?” Natjana groaned, slumping herself against the back rest of the seat. However, she didn’t stay there long as she soon leaned forward again, looking mighty restless. Quinn’s grip from her hand tightened but he held his tongue. He knew how much Natjana hated staying put, especially in a place this cramped. 

So, even though he was quite irked from having to have listened her complaining non-stop these past few hours, he would take her side in this.

“Hey, driver. Did you hear what she said?” he practically snapped while leaning forward. The driver only glanced at him through the front view mirror before moving her gaze back to the road again. “Don’t you dare-”

“Sorry but I ain’t gonna start speeding here. The road is slippery as fu- you know, really bad, and I ain’t planning to ride us off the cliff to our doom,” the driver said. She offered a sympathetic glance to Quinn through the mirror and he huffed, crossing his arms.

“It’s fine, Quinn,” Natjana assured. Her hand roamed on his body and ended up rubbing his thigh. “Once we get to our destination, that shouldn’t be this fucking far anyway, we can just kick back and relax.”

Quinn’s brows furrowed. He doubted that Lord Felgart wanted to just relax since- “We are going to just kick back and relax,” Natjana said again, emphasizing the whole sentence. Quinn nodded. He would follow her lead.

“By the way, how long do you think it will still take for us to get there?”    


	13. Vilrthis/Cytharat, General [14: Homework and/or Job Work]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic, some unhappiness and upset that’s cleared up with communication
> 
> Notes: Vilrthis and Cytharat have a talk about Vilrthis coming to see him when Malgus is around.

“Can I come in or is this a bad time?”

Cytharat’s eyes widened and he turned quickly around, only to see Vilrthis’ head peeking into the training room. “What-” he started but quickly turned to Malgus with an apologetic look on his face. However, Malgus seemed only amused which tended to be his usual mood when it was about Vilrthis.

“I’m ending my lesson soon, so you can come in,” he said.

Vilrthis stepped into the room barely hiding his grin and settled on the sidelines when Malgus continued his teaching. Cytharat tried to follow it to the best of his ability but his attention was constantly shifting to Vilrthis who, despite doing nothing, was making him distracted.

After the lesson ended and Malgus had bid them both farewell, Cytharat narrowed his eyes at Vilrthis who raised his hands. “What? I can’t come to see you whenever I want?” he asked. Cytharat rolled his eyes and crossed his hands, blocking any attempts of kissing from Vilrthis’ part.

“Well, yes, you can. But when I’m training with my master-”

“He doesn’t seem to mind it,” Vilrthis interrupted. However, Cytharat’s gaze stopped him from saying anything more about it.

“But I mind it,” Cytharat said. He regretted the sharpness of his words the moment they left from his mouth, especially when Vilrthis’ smiling, almost smirking features turned completely serious.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to come to see you, but I’ll refrain doing so if Malgus is around,” he said. Cytharat sighed and, despite being covered in sweat, wrapped his arms around Vilrthis.

“I would appreciate that, even though I didn’t express it right for which I apologize,” he said regrettably.

“I don’t mind it,” Vilrthis said quickly while pulling him into a tighter hug, “I want you to say what’s on your mind and if something I do, bothers you. I don’t want things to build up until they just…” Cytharat hummed his agreement and closed his eyes as small smile began spreading on his face.

“As long as you promise to do the same.”

“Deal.”


	14. Inibri/Harkun, G [12: Cooking Together]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic, on a date
> 
> Notes: Inibri and Harkun are on a date where they’re cooking food together.

Inibri rarely cooked his own food since it was far easier to have his droid do it for him. But he had to admit that this was rather enjoyable, though most of it was because of Harkun. Even though he had nearly burned the meat, his working was otherwise quite efficient and he also, like always when it came to their date nights, tried to make this evening as enjoyable as possible.

“Thank you for coming up with this,” Inibri said while cutting up the vegetables into smaller, nearly perfect same-sized pieces. Harkun, who was wearing a “Kiss the Cook” –apron that he had already taken full advantage of earlier, grinned triumphantly. Inibri couldn’t help but smile slightly too as Harkun’s smiling was quite attractive.

“Thanks for agreeing to this,” Harkun countered happily while watching over the pasta, so it wouldn’t be overcooked. Inibri nodded to his words. Ever since they had started properly being together, one of the things Harkun had wanted was to go on dates from time to time. Inibri had agreed to it then, even though he had had no clue what “being on a date” would actually involve.

But after six of them, each as good and enjoyable as the last, he had actually started to wait rather eagerly what kind of a date Harkun had prepared for next time.


	15. Natjana/Malavai, M [24: Shopping (For Fun)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Mature; fluff, domestic, slice of life, sex shop
> 
> Notes: Natjana and Quinn are shopping in a sex shop.

Quinn followed Natjana red-faced through the shop. He tried to appear as calm and collected as possible but when Natjana wiggled a ribbed, fake cock in front of his face he let out a huff. “Is everything okay, Quinn?” she asked amused and he nodded, just barely.

“I’m not… I’m not used to visiting places like this, that’s all,” Quinn said, feeling increasingly aware of the fact that he was in a relatively busy sex shop in Dromund Kaas. Natjana rolled her eyes at him but held her smirk. She picked another strap-on compatible dildo from the shelf. It was shorter but thicker and had the same characteristics as the first one from the red color to the ribbed texture.

“Any preferences?” Natjana asked and Quinn blushed. However, he pointed at the longer and leaner one, making Natjana grin. She dropped it off to her basket and began delving deeper into the store, and Quinn followed with a sigh. He had to eventually admit though that despite being rather embarrassed of all the different things in here, he was also becoming quite excited by them.

When Natjana showed him harnesses he voiced his agreement and they went to her basket, as did the new handcuffs and cock ring too. He also, completely on his own accord, picked a pleasant-feeling leathery collar for himself, making Natjana grin wickedly.

She pulled him into an embrace in the middle of the store and kissed him eagerly. “Shopping with you is always so much fun. We should definitely do this more often,” she purred while giving a playful squeeze on his bottom. Quinn jumped from it a little but smiled, “I would like that very much.”


	16. Vilrthis/Cytharat, G [18: Hugs]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; domestic, fluff
> 
> Notes: Vilrthis loves cuddling with Cytharat.

“What are you-”

“You are so soft.”

Cytharat raised his brow and stared at Vilrthis who was glued to his side. He pondered what to do for a moment but instead of turning his attention back to the datapad, back to his work, he sighed and put it down on the couch. “I’m soft?” he questioned. Vilrthis nodded and nuzzled against his neck. It sent shivers down his spine.

“You’re really soft,” Vilrthis repeated. He leaned his head away a little, so Cytharat could see his face. He had to snort to the widely grinning expression in there.

“Truly?” Cytharat teased and wrapped his own arms around Vilrthis. It made him visibly more excited and his grin grew even wider, even though it didn’t seem possible. Cytharat let out a little laugh. However, he understood on some level why Vilrthis loved hugging and cuddling with him so much, as Vilrthis’ felt quite good against him too. He was pleasantly warm, and his scent was something that made Cytharat always quite distracted.

“Definitely,” VIlrthis said. His Force began wrapping around Cytharat and its comforting presence made him relaxed even more. He let Vilrthis feel his own Force too which ended up eliciting a groan from him and have him hug Cytharat tighter.

Cytharat laughed. “Am I correct in assuming that you’re not going to let me go? Ever?” he asked and Vilrthis nodded instantly. Cytharat snorted and kissed Vilrthis who answered it eagerly.  


	17. Vilrthis/Cytharat & Inibri/Harkun & Natjana/Malavai, T [23: Double Date]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; spying, fluff, domestic, double dates, arguing
> 
> Notes: By some miracle Inibri/Harkun and Natjana/Quinn are on a double date where feelings get heated fast.

“So, you’re banging your old Overseer? Huh.”

Harkun bit his lip and slowly turned his gaze from Lord Natjana and Lieutenant Malavai Quinn to Inibri who sat next to him in the small teahouse. Harkun wasn’t sure how they had ended up here but he was sure it must have been because of some cruel joke imposed upon them by the universe.

“And you’re dragging your military boytoy wherever you go. I thought you were supposed to be “not like other sith” but clearly I have been misinformed,” Inibri shot back. His words made Quinn’s cheeks redden and Natjana snarl. She leaned forward, nearly knocking over her teacup.

“Listen here, you blue fuck,” Natjana snapped, pointing her forefinger at expressionless Inibri, “I was just trying to lighten up the mood, so you have no reason to get all nasty.”

“I think he might learn it better if you held off with the insults yourself. My lord,” Harkun said before Inibri could even open his mouth. They shared a gaze and Harkun could feel a familiar Force wrap around him, it making him shiver a little.

“My lord did nothing wrong and I don’t appreciate the tone you talk about her,” Quinn said. He still had a small blush on his face but there was a determinant, holier than thou look in his eyes. Harkun scoffed at his boldness, as mild-mannered as it was but Natjana seemed to love it as she wrapped her arm around Quinn’s shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

There was something familiar about it, how Natjana’s Force wrapped around Quinn so firmly, encasing him in it completely. They were clearly very close to each other, not just physically but mentally too. He wondered how Quinn felt it all, how intense she and their connection were to him. Because he could relate to it despite being Force sensitive, as Inibri wasn’t known for his mild nature.

“You dare raise your voice against a sith lord? I would advise you to keep him in check but since you’re stumbling brute, I don’t have my hopes up.”

Natjana slammed the table with her fist, making their teacups spill before rising up quickly. “What did you call me?” she growled, moving around the table to reach Inibri. However, Harkun quickly bounced up to go between them and tried to reach for his lightsaber but Inibri easily shoved him aside with the Force.

The sight of two very different sith lords, in color, physique and height, would have been hilarious to see if the Force wasn’t crackling around them dangerously. Harkun looked over to Quinn to see his brows furrowed, clearly not liking what he was seeing either. As his gaze found Harkun’s, they both experienced a strange sort of understanding.

 _“_ Nat- _”_

 _“_ ’Bri- _”_

_*_

“I still can’t believe you could make all of this happen,” Cytharat said shaking his head. They were on Vilrthis’ small apartment watching the video feed of the teahouse where the unlikely double date partners were now having a more or less civil conversation about nothing in particularly.

“I can’t believe that they could diffuse the situation,” Vilrthis said in return. He looked at Cytharat who snorted and wrapped his arms tighter around his body. They were on the bed, practically had been since this whole day because of this thing Vilrthis had set up. Even though Cytharat had felt a bit squeezy spying on these two, he had had to admit that it had provided surprising amount of entertainment.

He kissed Vilrthis’ neck, earning a groan in return. “I’m sure Lord Natjana and Lord Inibri would have fought it out if it weren’t for their partners,” Cytharat said. “They have a deep bond with them, so naturally they’ll do anything to keep them safe, even do things that they might not like at first but grow to appreciate later on.”

Vilrthis hummed and turned fully to Cytharat, quickly dropping his interest on the live holofeed. “How about us? Do we have a similar deep bond?” he asked, somewhat teasingly to mask the seriousness behind his question.

Cytharat smiled softly and kissed him. Their relationship had never meant to become this deep but he was glad it had since not having Vilrthis around would have surely made his life a lot blander. “I think we’re getting there,” Cytharat said. Vilrthis nodded and kissed him deeply, pressing his body against his firmly.

“I definitely hope so.”


	18. Inibri/Harkun, T [15: Family Visits]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; domestic, fluff, unwelcoming family
> 
> Notes: Inibri and Harkun discuss about Harkun’s relatives’ reaction to them.

“They didn’t like me,” Inibri pointed out as they were heading home.

Harkun shrugged, knowing fully well what his entire family, not only his cousin’s, thought about this relationship. He pulled Inibri into a half-hug and kissed the top of his head. “But they know how much you mean to me, so they held back. Most of the time,” he said. 

Inibri looked at him critically. “I thought you wanted your cousin and his family to like me?” he questioned. Harkun hummed and squeezed Inibri tighter.

“Having them like you would have definitely been ideal since… well, they’re my family,” he said but then smiled quickly, answering Inibri’s intense gaze. “But so are you, so they’ll just have to deal with it.”

Inibri’s brows furrowed and his expression briefly became something that Harkun didn’t recognize. However, it disappeared quickly as he turned his gaze forward again. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Inibri suddenly spoke up again, “I want you to know that I appreciate your words.” His tone was careful and showed the tiniest bit of vulnerability that made Harkun’s heart skip a beat. 

He couldn’t help but to grin and pull Inibri into a proper hug in the empty street, even giving him a kiss on the lips. It made Inibri grow more relaxed and his clawed gloves were soon around Harkun’s neck who shivered from the occasional touches of cold metal against his bare skin.


	19. Natjana/Malavai, T [16: Trying Something New]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Natjana wants to try something new but Quinn is quick to talk her out of it.

Quinn’s jaw dropped when he saw what Natjana was holding in her hands. “Do you like my big gun, love?” she teased and lifted the gun slightly in a small greeting. The few cadets around her snickered but he still had trouble finding his voice.

“What- Why are you carrying that, my lord?” he asked. He tried to sound professional, even though his mind was quickly spiraling into a completely different and definitely unprofessional subject.

“These fresh-faced cadets want to see how a gun like this is operated, so I decided to help them out and show how it’s done,” Natjana said grinning. Quinn blinked, barely hiding his confusion. He knew for a fact that she had never used a gun of this caliber, so her demonstration might end with disastrous results.

After dragging Natjana aside with the excuse of wanting to go over something with her, Quinn let his confusion and sternness slip through. “You have never used a gun like this,” he said. Natjana chuckled and gestured towards the gun that Quinn had taken for himself.

“You have to admit that it looks good on me,” she said. Quinn opened his mouth to answer but closed it quickly, giving her a dirty look. Natjana laughed brightly to it.

“That is beside the point. I’m not going to let you hurt yourself in an effort to impress some cadets,” Quinn argued. Natjana’s grin dissipated a little and she grew more serious, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She kissed him and sighed, pressing a few soft ones against his jaw too. “I guess you’re right and believe me, I appreciate your concern,” she said but Quinn knew she had more on her mind when her grin returned in full force. “But since I’m not allowed to handle this gun by myself, would you mind showing me the ropes then? I’d reward you oh so handsomely if you do so.”


	20. Vilrthis/Cytharat, G [9: Nursing the Sick One]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Vilrthis is eagerly nursing sick Cytharat.

“You don’t really need to do this,” Cytharat insisted but Vilrthis scoffed and placed the platter with the soup bowl, juice and bread on the nightstand. “I’m not just going to leave you when you’re sick,” Vilrthis said while sitting on the side of the bed. His hand squeezed Cytharat’s blanket-covered knee.

Cytharat sighed. He would have wanted to argue about this and say that Vilrthis was just wasting his time being here. But he had proved time and time again of being incapable of listening to reason, so Cytharat didn’t even try, especially with the little energy he had.

He coughed while reaching for the orange juice, only for it to appear in front of him, naturally being held by Vilrthis. Cytharat wheezed his thanks and took the glass. He would have drunk from it if a hand didn’t press on his forehead. “You’re really burning up. I’m going to send a message to the medic-”

“Vilrthis, no! This is just some minor flu-”

“If this was some ‘minor flu’, you would not be bedridden!” Vilrthis shot back. Cytharat stared at him annoyed but didn’t start to argue as Vilrthis signaled the ship’s medic to them. Even if it was embarrassing, because he really was fine, there was some part of him that found Vilrthis’ care of him quite pleasing. …But the part was very, very small and he hoped Vilrthis wasn’t going to fuss over him this whole time.


	21. Inibri/Harkun, T [19: Forgetting Something]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; domestic, fluff
> 
> Notes: Inibri has forgotten something that is important to Harkun.

Harkun had looked at Inibri expectantly in the morning and after he had come from work but when evening was already turning to night, he finally had to admit that Inibri might have forgotten about it. It was a bit odd, considering that Inibri always remembered things but he had had a busy day at work according to Cod, so that might have left him a bit disoriented.

In true Inibri fashion however, he hadn’t mentioned anything about it himself and just snapped to Harkun’s somewhat worried questions that he was doing fine. Which was definitely a telltale sign that he wasn’t doing fine at all.

“Oh yeah? If you’re doing fine, why have you forgotten my birthday then?” Harkun said. It might have sounded a bit selfish, and maybe it was, but it was bound to get Inibri’s attention since he had been the one to initiate the conversation about it last month.

Inibri, who was sitting in his office chair, froze and finally looked up from his datapad. There was a tense silence and Harkun could feel him poking around in his mind to determine whether he was telling the truth.

“I… I apologize,” Inibri eventually said. He looked briefly irritated and frustrated, though all of it was hidden under his usual mask in no time at all. It didn’t happen fast enough though which was the reason why Harkun’s own annoyed expression softened. He came to Inibri to scoop him in a hug from the chair.

“It’s okay. I know you’ve been busy,” Harkun said. Even if he would have liked to be at least a little annoyed, he knew all too well that Inibri was going to be annoyed at himself much, much more.

“You could have told me about this in the morning,” Inibri pointed out and Harkun awkwardly grinned. That was definitely true. “But it doesn’t matter now. I promise to organize something for tomorrow-”

“Like us waking up super late, so you can actually get some sleep for once?” Harkun interrupted. Inibri gave him an annoyed look that made him laugh. “I’m serious. I’ll gladly accept that as my birthday present,” he said smiling.

“Oh? Then I need to return the outfit I bought just for this occasion,” Inibri said smirking which made Harkun grin eagerly.

“Well, if you have something already prepared, I wouldn’t want it to go to waste…”


	22. Natjana/Malavai, T [4: Night In]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; fluff, domestic, comforting
> 
> Notes: Something’s bothering Natjana but Quinn is there to help her with it.

When Quinn realized how quiet it was, he slowly lifted his gaze from his datapad and looked at Natjana. She was completely focused on her own datapad while sitting on his desk. It was rare for her to be this quiet, no matter what she was focused on, so it instantly peaked Quinn’s curiosity.

“My lord?” he questioned. However, had to do it again when Natjana didn’t seem to hear him the first time. “Yeah?” she asked absentmindedly, still looking at her datapad. Quinn raised his brow. “May I inquire what has caught your attention?” he asked. Even though Natjana tensed up a bit, she also turned to look at him quite amused.

“Curious much?” she teased. Quinn blushed slightly but nodded, “This isn’t your usual behavior, so if there’s something wrong-” “What? No,” Natjana interrupted but her posture became even tenser, deepening Quinn’s worry.

“I just…” she started but sighed, handing him the datapad. He looked it over and realized the reason for her behavior. His heart sank and he put the datapad on the table before getting up and hugging her. She hummed and answered the hug tightly.

“We don’t need to do this if you don’t-”

“I do,” Natjana interrupted again, “Not like, right now, but definitely in the near future. It’s just that… becoming a parent is a scary thought. I feel like I’m not prepared.” Quinn knew fully well what she was talking about but pushed his own insecurities aside because she needed reassurance in this, not further hesitance from his part too.

“I don’t think anyone can ever be truly prepared for it,” he said, “But what it’s worth, I know you’ll be a great parent, my love.” Natjana snorted and rolled her eyes which made Quinn smile, especially when she soon pestered him to go back to work, so they could start their night together. He might not have been able to drive away all her doubts but at least he had lessened her worry for a moment, and that was a win in his book.


	23. Vilrthis/Cytharat, G [27: Pets]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Vilrthis and Cytharat hang out with a litter of akk dogs.

“I truly hope you know that you don’t have any time for pets, and neither do I,” Cytharat said but Vilrthis just raised his hand at him. He had a wide grin on his face as he observed the litter of akk dogs in the playpen. Cytharat sighed and smiled apologetically to the woman, Sarni, who had agreed to, by some miracle, to see them.

“Akk dogs, like with any pets, are something that need a lot of attention and care,” Sarni said. Cytharat patted Vilrthis on the back, taking Sarni’s words as a clear sign that their time in here was going to be over. “But… If you really want to be around these and other lovely little critters, I wouldn’t mind having an extra pair of hands-”

“Yes!” Vilrthis interrupted. Cytharat blinked and stared in small confusion the akk dog pup Vilrthis was clutching against his chest, wondering how it got there so fast. It seemed to enjoy being there though, eagerly sniffing and nuzzling against Vilrthis’ outfit.

Sarni laughed. “I had a feeling you might say yes from the way you talked over the holo. I’m sure you’ll enjoy your time here,” she said smiling. Vilrthis nodded eagerly and turned towards Cytharat, still holding the akk dog pup.

“Look! It looks just like you!” Vilrthis said. Cytharat raised his brow and looked at the pup that yawned and happily nuzzled against Vilrthis before seemingly falling asleep against him. Well, they had one thing in common at least.


	24. Inibri/Harkun, G [28: Vacation]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Harkun tries to make Inibri understand what a vacation is.

“Hey! Remember what I said not having any work here! This is supposed to be a vacation.”

Inibri ignored Harkun’s words, hoping that he would just leave it be, so he could focus on the report Codzhekel had made of the last few days’ happenings. Some things in it were rather vaguely told, which raised Inibri’s suspicions immediately. He needed to write and send an inquiry about it back to-

Before he could finish his sentence, the datapad got yanked out of his hands. Inibri snapped his gaze instantly to Harkun who was next to him on the hotel’s dining area. “Give it back,” he hissed and tried to grab it with the Force. However, quite surprisingly, Harkun clutched to it hard, blocking his attempts at getting it.

“You relax on a vacation,” Harkun said. Inibri narrowed his eyes at him, making sure to keep them on Harkun’s own and not let them wander on his outfit that showed off his muscled arms quite deliciously. “Cod and Gervik can handle your businesses more than adequately, so just chill and let them do their thing. Please?”

Inibri’s expression softened at Harkun’s plea. He had organized this after all, so Inibri knew he wanted both of them to have a good time. “I will just do one more final thing before we can start whatever you have planned for today,” Inibri said. Harkun nodded after observing him critically and gave him the datapad back. Inibri leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Thank you. It should only take an hour or so-”

“Inibri, come on.”


	25. Natjana/Malavai, G [6: Shopping (For Needs)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Natjana and Quinn are on a little vacation and looking for something to eat.

Quinn barely managed to stay by Natjana’s side on the busy market place. There where people everywhere as everyone was trying to take advantage of the early morning hour to get the best pieces of food laid out in here. Thankfully, Natjana’s impressive, and quite attractive, Quinn added to himself, stature gave them a bit more room to maneuver around.

“What do you want to eat for the rest of the week? Fish?” Natjana’s voice asked over the ruckus. Quinn blinked and hurried to her side, so he could hear her better. “Fish sounds good,” he said. Natjana stopped and turned her head around, looking for the right stall. It gave Quinn time to appreciate her even more.

Even though he quite enjoyed seeing her in armor, having her wear something looser and casual was a refreshing change. His eyes locked to her well-toned muscles, the way how vibrant her skin was in the burning heat of the sun and-

“There!” Natjana said. Before Quinn could answer back, she had already grabbed him by the shoulder and began dragging him towards the right stall to get their meal for the last days of their small vacation. He would definitely miss this, not necessarily going to this market, but overall being able to spend time with Natjana alone without either of their duties interrupting them.


	26. Vilrthis/Cytharat, G [22: Picnics]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Vilrthis and Cytharat enjoy each other’s company on a picnic.

Vilrthis couldn’t have hidden his grin even if he had wanted to because seeing Cytharat like this was warming his heart immensely. He put a few more fruit pieces in his mouth before curling, gluing himself against Cytharat’s side who was on his back on the blanket. He turned his head towards Vilrthis’ direction and opened his eyes a little.

“I don’t know if you can feel it but-”

“You’re dying inside,” Cytharat interrupted softly. Vilrthis laughed and nodded. His love and admiration for Cytharat was clearly visible in his thoughts that he let Cytharat access to. Especially now when the sunrays were dancing so sweetly on Cytharat’s skin, making it glow.

“I can’t nearly handle all this love I have for you,” Vilrthis purred as he wrapped his arm around Cytharat’s waist. They kissed next, it being unbearably sweet, something that made Vilrthis’ heart skip a beat. If he could bottle this moment, these feelings, he would never have to feel any negative emotions again.

They laid there wrapped against each other until the clouds started to gather up. A slight chill rose into the air but Vilrthis determinately curled closer against Cytharat. “We should probably leave,” Cytharat pointed out amused. Vilrthis huffed while running his fingers through Cytharat’s hair.

“Just a little while longer, alright?” he asked. Cytharat smiled at him and nodded, kissing the corner of his lips.

“Sure, as long as you want.”


	27. Inibri/Harkun, T [7: Exercising]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; domestic, fluff, exercising
> 
> Notes: Inibri and Harkun are sparring together.

“Again,” Inibri snapped and got back up again from the floor. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat all over but the thing that Harkun paid the most attention to was his expression. He knew what that frown meant and already mentally prepared himself for what would happen soon while moving to battle stance again.

“Go,” he said. Inibri didn’t waste any time when moving forward and striking the first blow but Harkun deflected it easily. His counter attack hit Inibri in the hand where he held the practice saber. Inibri hissed from the pain but instead of letting go, he took a few steps back and lowered his body to a crouch.

They circled each other slowly, waiting for either of them to attack again. Harkun, despite feeling the intensity of the familiar dark side burning around him, stepped forward firmly. But before he raised his saber, he deflected a surprise blow from Inibri who had darted forward.

“Focus,” Harkun said firmly as his next hit also landed to its target. Inibri near growled and stepped back, only for him to catch up again and land another blow. He was soon close to cornering Inibri and winning this match, “’Bri, focus! Or have you forgotten how to-”

The pain that flashed through his mind was big enough to make him completely paralyzed. The shout got stuck in his throat and he would have fallen on his face if Force didn’t wrap around him and guide him there gently. He breathed out shakily when guilty-looking Inibri appeared in his blurry vision.

“I apologize. I shouldn’t have lost my nerve,” Inibri said. Before Harkun even tried to answer, Inibri’s hand came to his cheek and the familiar healing energy surged through his body and mind. It was pleasant and the starting headache was disappearing fast. He touched Inibri’s hand on his cheek and hummed, closing his eyes.

“It’s fine, ‘Bri. It’s fine.”


	28. Natjana/Malavai, T [2: Morning Routine]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; fluff, domestic, heated mood
> 
> Notes: Natjana enjoys watching Quinn shave

”Seeing you do this is so hot,” Natjana purred in Quinn’s ear. She was unable to resist placing a few soft kisses on his temple where there was no shaving cream. Even if Quinn was enjoying the attention, it felt a little awkward, especially because he still needed to go to work in less than an hour.

He lifted the razor up and began shaving again. But quite a bit slower this time as Natjana’s bear hug on him was quite distracting as her hands didn’t just stay put on his waist but moved all over. Her brightly burning eyes didn’t help with the matter either, making his hand eventually come to a stop.

Natjana chuckled, “I could do that for you if you want?” Her question made Quinn’s breath get stuck in his throat and he nodded, handing the razor to her. She took it while slipping her other hand into his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. Quinn groaned.

“You know what?” she asked while carefully continuing what he had been doing. “Even though seeing you do this to yourself is hot, being able to do it to you…” her words became a mere whisper that tingled Quinn’s neck, making him shiver. “Do you think anyone will mind if you arrive to work a little bit late?”


	29. Vilrthis/Cytharat, G [29: House Cleaning]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Cytharat is not impressed by the look of Vilrthis’ apartment.

“When was the last time you cleaned in here?” Cytharat asked. Vilrthis lifted his head groggily from the sheets to look at Cytharat who was already putting his clothes on. He lifted himself up a little more to look around the room. There were disregarded clothes, food plates, datapads and other things everywhere.

“A while ago,” he said.

Cytharat snorted. “Must have been quite a while ago,” he said while buttoning his shirt. “I need to go run a few errands but after that I could help you clean up a bit in here?”

Vilrthis voiced his agreement eagerly. Not that he really cared getting this place cleaned since he was rarely even here to begin with but being able to spend more time with Cytharat always sounded good.

“I’m glad you agree,” Cytharat said smiling. He came over to the bed and kissed Vilrthis who tried to pull him back onto the bed. But Cytharat was prepared, no doubt remembering all the other times he had tried a similar thing.

“I’m going to miss you terribly,” Vilrthis purred as the pleasant and familiar warmth disappeared near him.

“I have often found that throwing myself into work, say like starting to clean my apartment, makes time go much faster,” Cytharat joked and Vilrthis snorted. “See you soon, Vilrthis.”

“See you, Cyt.”


	30. Inibri/Harkun, T [26: Doctor Visits]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; fluff, domestic, I love you (Inibri style)
> 
> Notes: Harkun has some back problems but thankfully Inibri is there to help him.

“Harkun? Are you alright?” Inibri asked. Harkun froze and moved up from the mattress on the floor awkwardly where he had been stretching and making pained hisses.

“Me? Yeah, I’m all fine, thanks for asking though.”

Inibri’s eyes narrowed and he came closer. “Something’s obviously bothering you, so tell me what it is,” he insisted while wrapping his Force around Harkun. As usual, it slipped in through the cracks without much resistance and allowed him to try to figure out what was wrong if Harkun didn’t tell it himself.

“Ah, I just have some back pains.” The way Harkun said it made Inibri raise his brow. “Nothing serious, I assure you. Only annoying.”

“The hisses you were making sounded more painfully than merely annoying,” Inibri pointed out. Harkun opened his mouth to argue back but ended up deciding against it. Inibri observed him from head to toe, enjoying the way the training garbs clung to his body. “I can heal you if you wish?”

After Harkun’s quiet agreement, Inibri was quickly on top of Harkun, sitting on his lower back while letting his hands knead the muscles above. Harkun was sighing and groaning as the familiarity and warmth of the healing energy seeped into his body, clearing any tense or sore places.

Inibri hummed at the sounds amused but didn’t say anything about it. Because Harkun could just as easily point out that in order for the healing to work, they didn’t need to be this close or intimate. Inibri just found it a lot more enjoyable this way.

Though, it never failed to surprise him to see Harkun submit like this and essentially give him all the power. He could do just about anything to him now without him even realizing it was happening before it would be too late. But he wouldn’t do that, not to him.


	31. Natjana/Malavai, T [30: I Love You’s]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: Teen; I love you, fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Natjana and Quinn love saying “I love you” to each other over and over again.

“I love you, Malavai,” Natjana purred in Quinn’s ear while kissing his neck. He hummed and turned to her. Despite their recently ended quite taxing activity, her eyes were sharp and wanting, craving for him in a way that made him shiver. He happily let himself be pulled into her embrace.

“I love you too, my love,” he said back and couldn’t help but grin when Natjana laughed joyously. They kissed deeply, and he gasped a little as Natjana’s hand roamed to squeeze his ass.

“I love you so much that the feeling is nearly overwhelming me,” Natjana countered. Quinn laughed too, enjoying the banter in her voice. He had heard some say that the more you repeated the phrase “I love you”, the less it started to mean. But after getting to know Natjana, he had started to highly doubt the truthfulness of the speakers because no matter how much they said the words to each other, they hadn’t lost their shine.

“Really? As my love for you is so great that every time I even think of you, I’ll gain years to my life. So, I want to thank you for that and expressive once again, at the bottom of my heart, how much I love you.”

Natjana’s jaw dropped and she just stared at Quinn for a few seconds before grinning widely. Quinn answered to it and yelped when Natjana suddenly began pressing kisses on his body, leaving wet, red marks all over him. “I love you too with all my heart, love.”


	32. Vilrthis/Cytharat, G [30: I Love You’s]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating & Tags: General; I love you, fluff, domestic
> 
> Notes: Vilrthis and Cytharat confess their deeper feelings to each other.

“I love you.”

Cytharat’s heart skipped a beat as the words slipped from Vilrthis who tensed up instantly in his arms and turned to slowly face him. The raw emotion on his face made Cytharat bite his lip.

“Ah, it- it just sort of came out,” Vilrthis whispered. Cytharat knew why he was like this, dismissive but still clutching onto that little sliver of hope. They had never intended this to go so far. But, somehow, they had just grown closer so quickly that Cytharat often scoffed at his former self for wanting to keep them separate as not to hurt either of them.

Because sure, living so far apart and being able to see only occasionally was hard but he wouldn’t want all of this to go away. Vilrthis had provided him with so many good memories that it felt insulting to even think about another life where he had chosen differently.

Cytharat brushed Vilrthis’ cheek with his thumb, feeling the heightened, careful anticipation in the room. They kissed, and it was soft, the kind of softness that threatened to drown him, but he didn’t mind it. Because it felt good, to be able to share the world with someone who could make him feel so, so much.

“I love you too.”


End file.
